Reunion
by brwneyedgrl
Summary: It is 10 years after Bella has been changed. She has seen no one from her past. But Alices visions are failing her and when Alice, Rosalie and Bella go to Mardi Gras, Bella runs into someone from her past. Charlie
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, we do not have all of eternity would you just throw those into boxes, we really have to get going" Rosalie growled.

"She is right Edward, we have got to get going, Alice said it was imperative that we leave as soon as possible"

"Bella, I am not throwing all of my CDs in a box, they will get all messed up."

I just rolled my eyes and walked out of his room. I decided there was no reason to argue with him over something so silly. Plus I knew Rosalie would take care of it. I knew I was right when I heard Edward growl and start yelling, and then a bunch of crashes as Rosalie must have started pushing the CDs into boxes.

I had finally agreed to marry Edward. It was hard to say no to him when he kept asking continuously in his sweet ways and sweet kisses. I had put up some fight though and we had settled that he would turn me before we were married.

Edward, Alice and I had graduated from Forks High just two weeks ago. As a "present" to us the Cullens had taken us on a post graduation trip. Charlie had not been happy about this. He still hated Edward and didn't want me spending any time with him that he did not supervise. But Carlisle and Esme had gone over to my house and told him that the entire family was going and that we would be well supervised. Finally Charlie had relented and said I could go to LA with the Cullens.

Instead of going to LA Edward had turned me. It was the most painful experience I had ever endured. Edward had stayed by my side the whole time, and when I was conscious I could hear him telling me that he loved me. After the transformation he had taken my hunting and then took me to our meadow and told me the plan. We were going to disappear. I felt guilty about the plan, I didn't want to hurt Charlie; I also did not want to hurt the Cullens. If I just disappeared it could get them in trouble. I did not want that for them.

"We get a new sister and Edward is happy, plus we have had to disappear before, so don't worry" Emmett had told me; when I told them that they did not have to make this sacrifice for me.

We were supposed to get back from LA tomorrow so we were leaving tonight to go live in Canada. Alice had had a vision and told us that it would be ok. That we would be safe and happy there, but we had to leave now.

I was deep in thought when I heard Alice and Rose coming down the stairs and Edward behind them grumbling something about if any of his CDs were broken someone was going to pay.

"Oh Edward stop being so dramatic, you sound just like Jasper about his books" laughed Alice in her sing song voice.

"And lets just hope that there is nothing wrong with my books when we get there." Jasper said in mock threatening voice, as he walked threw the room carrying boxes out to the cars.

I just laughed and went looking for Esme to see if there was anything I could help her with. I didn't make it far before Edward grabbed me by the waist, but would not let my turn around. Even though I was stronger he still could hold on to me with little effort. He moved my hair with his free hand and started kissing the back of my neck. I could feel my stomach dropping and turning into knots as his kisses worked their way up my jaw and up my cheeks, he spun my around fast and landed a kiss on my lips as he pushed my up against the wall. Your perfect he murmured in between kisses.

"Ahem, excuse me but Esme says that we are ready to go" Carlisle said from behind us.

"Well we better get going" I said smiling up at Edward and untwining my arms from around his neck. I pulled out a letter from my pocket and set it on a sheet covered table. It was addressed to Charlie telling him I was ok and not to look for me. I knew he would not listen but at least it might lessen his fear.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to, we can find a different way" Edward said shyly.

"You told me yourself that there is no other way. Plus I want to be with you. I have come to terms with leaving and starting a new life, and I could not image starting with anyone else." I told him in a firm voice. What I said was true. I would miss the life I had started here. I would miss Charlie and Jacob, but there was no way I could stay here. There was no way any of us could stay here. The werewolves would find out that I had been turned and that we had broke the treaty. We had no choice, and I was ok with it.

Edward and I got into his Volvo, which was packed full of boxes. I looked up at the house that had become my home in the last two weeks. If I could have cried I think I might have. I knew I might never see this house again, and if I did it would not be for at least the next 50 to 60 years. Edward grabbed my hand and pressed them to his lips. I smiled at him as we pulled out onto the road leading the rest of the Cullens on our trip to Canada, our new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again all characters owned by Stephenie Meyer**

10 years later

"Oh this is so not fair, you have been playing this game for over a hundred years, there is no way I will ever beet you" Jasper had been trying to teach me how to play chess. I hated the game so much, but I played it to make Jasper happy. He had been trying to teach me how to play chess for the last 7 years. I could probably have won if I had been playing a normal person. But Jasper was just too good, and as I said he had been playing for over 100 years.

"Well you are just going to have to try harder then" Jasper said while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Ah" is all I said as I got up "I am going to find Alice to see if she wants to go hunting"

"Now don't be a sore loser" Edward told me in a mock serious voice, as he tried to make his smile into a frown.

I walked outside into the mountain air. I stood on the wrap around porch and just breathed in deeply. We had come here after we left Forks and built the sprawling 3 story house. It was not that different from the old house in Forks, it was open and spacious. I loved it. All the bedrooms were on the third floor with two big offices on the second floor, one for Jasper and the other for Carlisle. The first floor was just one big room with big couches and armchairs, and there was a TV off to the side. We had two computers in one corner and by the big Bay window stood Edwards new piano. Alice, Rosalie and I had got it for him a couple years back as a present. I think it was more of a present to us though, to finally get to hear him play again. There was also a kitchenesk part to the room just incase, but the only part that go used regularly was the big oak table.

The closest town was about 50 miles away and we hardly went into it. The towns' people thought that we were strange, and who could blame them, for we interacted as little as possible. Carlisle had decided to stop working for a while and decided to spend his time updating his knowledge on the new technologies and discoveries. I blamed myself for this, because of me we had all had to go into hiding. We had stayed up to date on my missing persons case by the internet. When I had not come home from LA Charlie had freaked. He started an all out search for me. He had even tried to call in the FBI. They were not able to spend much more than a few weeks looking for me though, because there was no sign of fowl play, I was over 18 and also because of the letter I had left. Plus there was absolutely no evidence of were we had gone. For the first two years I had kept googling Charlie, Renee, and even Phil, to see what they were up to. I could never find anything on Renee, but I once found a picture of her with Phil holding their new baby, my little sister, after he had been signed to the Major leagues. Charlie was a different story. I would read the Fork's newspaper online to see what he was up to. There were always stories about how he had saved a lost camper or how he had arrested Lauren for shoplifting.

After two years of this Rosalie snapped, "stop cyber stocking them, it is driving me crazy and making Edward guilty. Plus is it fair for them to know nothing about you and you get to know what they are up to." She raged one evening. She had made a good point for once, which hardly ever happened with Rose. After that I never once tried to find out what they were doing.

I stretched my arms over my head, as I though about how much I actually missed Rosalie. She and Emmett had decided to move to England a few months back. Of course I missed Emmett, he was the over protective fun loving brother I never had. I missed him trying to sneak up on and tackling me to the ground. A day never went by with out a wrestling mach between the two of us.

Alice was suddenly by my side.

"So when are we going hunting because I am going to get a really big moose" she said it with such authority that I knew she had seen us hunting. I grabbed her hand and started running into the mountains.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was laying on our bed trying to listen to the new 'Within Temptation' CD. It was really hard to concentrate on it because Edward was with me stroking my hair and kissing me gently on my neck and down my spine. I gave an involuntary grown and flipped over to face him.

"You are ever so distracting" I softly murmured as he grabbed my face and started kissing me more passionately with each kiss on the lips. His hand was sliding up my thigh when we heard the distant purr of a car. We both sat up confused. Every one was home, and there was no reason for anyone to be coming to our home. We walked out of our room and down the stairs. We ran into Jasper on the second floor as he was coming out of his office.

"You heard it to" Jasper asked

"Did Alice order more close" I asked, she had started online shopping. That girl had a serious problem.

"No, I hid her Credit Cards the other day, and surprisingly she has not found them yet"

"Well that's a first"

We had reached the first floor and saw that the rest of the family was standing by Edward's piano looking out the window. They also all had confused looks on their faces, but most of all Alice. I grabbed Edwards hand instinctively. It was unsettling to see Alice looking so disturbed. I had a sudden thought of Charlie finding us, and it terrified me. Edward looked down at me, he must have sensed me tense up. "What's wrong" he asked. "Nothing to be concerned with" I said, and it was true there was no way that I would ever see Charlie, let alone him finding us out here. I could tell he was going to continue questioning me, but was only stopped by Esme's shocked voice.

"I can't believe it, it is Emmett's jeep"

"What" we all said in shocked unison. We all walked as fast as we could to the front door. It took a lot of work to get outside with all of us trying to get out the door at once, Carlisle actually had to tell us to stop and then walked out slowly having us all follow in a single line. By the time we were all on the porch Emmett and Rosalie were getting out of the Jeep.

Esme bounded down the stairs quickly throughing her arms around both of her children hugging them tightly. We all followed suit, we were all so happy to see them. Emmett gave me a huge hug while ruffling my hair. "Stop it I fake complained". He just laughed and punched me in the arm telling me "Its good to see you too sis."

I gave Rosalie a gentle hug. I shyly told her that it was good to have her home as she in the same tone told me it was good to see me. Don't get me wrong Rosalie and I had become friends over the years and even considered each other as sisters, we were just not close. It was up to Alice to bring us together, she was like the middle sister.

"What are you doing here. If I knew you were coming back I would have dusted your room" chimed Esme, what a typical mother. "Why didn't you call" continued Esme.

"Well we didn't think we had to with Alice" said Rosalie.

At that point we all looked around at Alice. Rose had a good point. Why had Alice not seen them coming. It was a pretty big thing for her to miss or at least not to tell us. But the look on Alice's face concerned me, and taking a quick look at Edward I could tell he was concerned for her also.

"Didn't you see us coming" Emmett asked, I could tell he was concerned also.

"No" whispered Alice and it is not the first event that I have not seen lately."

**Please review and be completely honest**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters not I **

"What are you talking about Alice, that this is not the first time?" Carlisle asked. He sounded concerned. We were all concerned. Alice had never missed something important. Her visions were not always easy to understand, but she never missed the big things. We had entered the house by this time and were all sitting on the big couches. Jasper had his arm protectively around Alice. "What else has happened that you did not see?"

"It happened the last time Bella and I went hunting, I came upon hunters. I didn't tell any one. Bella and I had separated and I was such in the hunting mode and I could smell fresh blood that I didn't even see the hunters until the last second when I came into the clearing. I was just lucky that they didn't see me. Plus I can't find my credit cards. I just justified it by saying that they were such insignificant things that they were not worth visions. But Emmett and Rosalie are definitely significant. I just don't understand what is happening to me." The last part she said more as a question then a statement.

Edward tightened his grip on my waste. I knew he was worried about Alice but I knew he was also thinking about how he would feel if for some reason his power started to fail him. I squeezed his hand and looked at him trying to tell him with a look that everything would be ok. But I could not help but think, would it be ok, would Alice be ok, she looked so lost right now. I thought how I would feel if my power started to fail me. What it would be like if people could get into my head.

"Alice don't worry, we will figure out what is going on" At that point Carlisle sounded more like a father than he had in a long time.

"You saw yourself catching a moose last time we went hunting though"

"Yes well I found the moose after that, why would I see that and not the hunters? What if something terrible is going to happen and I can't see it?"

"Alice darling," Esme said in her soothing mothering voice "why don't you go upstairs and rest, we will figure this out but it will take time."

Jasper gently lifted her of the couch and carried her upstairs. We all sat there looking as they disappeared up the stairs. We sat there in silence for a long time thinking what this meant and what could have possible made this happen. After a long while Edward looked over at Emmett and Rosalie "So what are you guys doing back anyways?"

"Well Rosalie has decided we are getting married again!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rose and Emmett had been back for over 2 weeks now and Alice had only had 3 visions, and all three had only been about Caribou migration. I could not tell if Alice was more upset that she had had only 3 visions or that the ones she did have seemed so unimportant. She was so down and unlike herself that Jasper was following her around constantly trying to make her atmosphere happier. We were unable to think of any answers to her problems so Esme had forbade us to even talk speak about it. One evening Alice, Edward and I were up in Alice's room hiding from Rosalie. Every time someone was in the same room as Rosalie she started talking about the wedding and what theme she wanted this time.

My mind was wondering as I listened to Alice and my Edward talk about our last trip to Europe. Edward was giving me a back rub, and it was hard to concentrate on Edward and Alice reliving the bar fight that Emmett had got into in Germany, and how Emmett had to keep pretending to get hurt. They were laughing at the part of when Rosalie had had to smash a bottle over the poor guys head to make him stop coming at Emmett, when Alice's face went blank and her eyes stared off into space. Before either Edward or I could get to her, her vision was over and she was smiling at me.

"Oh no, oh no you are not" Edward was telling her. He had obviously seen her vision.

"What, what did you see?" I wanted to know what was making Alice so happy and make Edward sound so strange.

"Rosalie, oh Rose" Alice called out in a sweet voice.

Rose was there in a second looking upset, "What do you want Alice, E was picking out your and Bella's dresses, so this better be important."

"Oh it is" Alice said mischievously looking at me and Rosalie. "The three of us are going to Mardi Gras.

"What" Rosalie and I said in unison.

"We can't go anywhere right now. I am busy planning a wedding." I had to stifle a laugh. Rose sounded like this was the first time she was ever getting married.

"Rose is right, you can't go to Mardi Gras" Rosalie looked at Alice smugly, Edward rarly chose her over Alice. Edward saw the look on Rosalie's face also. "But for different reasons. You can't just run off to New Orleans because of a vision only showing you Rosalie and Bella standing in a crowded New Orleans street with beads around your neck. You don't even know what is going to happen."

"I don't care Edward, it is the only real vision I have had in a long time. I have to follow it and see where it goes."

"Well at least let me go with you"

"Edward no, my vision was just the three of us."

"Excuse me we are not going anywhere we have a wedding to plan!"

"Well let's let Bella decide" Alice said cheerily smiling at me.

Oh great I didn't want this on me. Now both Alice and Rosalie were smiling at me, with Rose also waving a wedding magazine at me. I looked over at Edward; he was looking at me with almost a pleading look asking me to say no. After 10 years of marriage we had not spent more than 1 day away from each other. I didn't know how well I would do with out him, and I could tell he was worried about this. But when I looked back at Alice she was smiling and looking happier then she had in a long time.

"Ok Alice lets go, and don't worry Rosalie we will make Alice drive and I will help you with the wedding"

Carlisle didn't think it was a great idea either but Esme talked him into it, telling him that it would be a good sister bonding time for us. Jasper just wanted to make Alice happy and I think Emmett was just happy to get a break from the wedding planning. Edward was still upset by the idea.

"Bella please don't go. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." We were cuddled together on the window seat up in our room, and he had been trying for the last hour to talk me out of going. He had been pretty persuasive too, I had trouble saying no to his kisses. I finally had to use all my strength to pull away from him.

"Edward I am going because it will make Alice happy and she really needs that."

"Bella, you do not need to put yourself in danger just to make her happy"

"I am a vampire not a human anymore, I have been a vampire for 10 years now I think I will be ok for 3 days without you" but even as I said it my stomach tightened at the thought of being with out him. He saw my reaction to my own words and started to gently brush the hair from my face. "You can't dazzle me into staying." He just laughed his gentle laugh and I leaned my head up against his chest, and started thinking of the long drive we were going to have starting this evening so we could make it to New Orleans by tomorrow evening.

**I would love it much if you would Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**The One And Only Stephenie Meyer owns these character. Oh sorry that the last few chapters seemed small and going nowhere but by the end of this one I hope that has changed.**

We had been driving for 8 hours now and still had a couple hours until we reached New Orleans. Even with Alice driving over 120mph the drive still seemed to take for ever. Maybe it seemed so long because my lap was pilled high with bridal books. Every time I put one down Rosalie handed me another one.

"You know Bella because you are trying to be so helpful, why don't you be my maid of honor this time"

"Oh Rose I am honored but you have known Alice longer, I would completely understand if you wanted her to be your maid of honor." I really was honored and touched that she thought of me. She no longer hated me and I knew she thought of me as a sister, but to choose Alice over me. Even with all of that, I had spent the last 8 hours helping her and I didn't know how much more I could take of this.

"Oh Bella don't be silly, this is Emmett's and my first wedding with you in the family, plus I am sure you will plan a great bacheloret party, I was thinking something in Chicago"

"Oh, of course why not" Oh this is not good not good at all. For the next couple hours Rosalie just kept going on about what I had to do for the wedding. I looked over at Alice and she was silently laughing. I could tell she was happy to finally get out of a wedding.

"Oh look, we should be in New Orleans in about 20 minutes" Alice said cheerily. I could tell she was excited to see what would happen.

"So should we go check into the hotel and then go see where all the hot spots are at? Oh and by the way I am not flashing anyone" I had promised Edward no flashing. It was the easiest promise I had ever made.

"Oh and I was so sure you would walk around topless" Alice teased. I just stuck my tongue out at my sister.

"So what hotel are we staying at?"

"Oh I have not made any reservation at any hotel. I want this to be completely fate"

"What no reservations, I will give you fate" and then Rosalie punched Alice in the arm. "How could you have not made reservations" Rose's voice was so upset and high pitched she was almost in hysterics. "Bella how could you let Alice drag us all the way down here with out a plan, you are the one with plans"

"Well I am sorry Rosalie that I didn't know Alice didn't make reservations on her trip."

"Oh stop it both of you. It will all work out I just know it."

I started looking at the side of the rode, looking for exits that would lead us to the area of the city that would have hotels and be close to the activities.

"There take that exit" Alice swerved across 5 lanes of traffic that with out her vampire reflexes would have certainly ended badly. We drove into the heart of the French district until we saw an old French style looking hotel named the Hotel Maison de Ville. We pulled over into a parking garage and climbed out of the car into the muggy night air. Rosalie had finally pushed Alice too far and the two were bickering back and forth. I just rolled my eyes and walked into the Hotel. I had been raised as an only child. When I had been first turned I had had some problems with all of a sudden having 4 new siblings but by now I was used to it. I walked up to the young man standing behind the counter in the front lobby. I smiled a sweet smile and I could tell that he liked what he saw, but the look in his eyes told me that his subconscious was telling him to be careful.

"Hi" I said sweetly, trying to imitate Edward when he wanted something. "I am looking for a room for the next couple of nights"

"Well it is the middle of Mardi Gras, so there is not much open sorry" I could tell that he really was sorry.

"You must have something open, and you know if it was a suit, there would be a definite bonus in it for you" at that point I leaned in and started batting my lashes. I was shameless, but it would be a horrible trip if I could not find a room for Rosalie.

"Well we have a one of our Audubon Cottages available, but they are very expensive"

"Oh that should not be a problem" I handed him my Black American Express. "You can put it under Bella Cullen, we need 3 days." Alice and Rosalie were finally in the lobby. Rose was calling Alice selfish and unreasonable. Alice was going on about how she was doing this for the whole family and not just herself. "Alice, Rose stop we have a cottage with our own courtyard, we are fine, so just stop" Sometimes I was such the middle child. Both Alice and Rosalie stopped arguing at that point.

"Well, good" Rosalie almost sounded astonished. She always seemed impressed when someone did something right.

"Are you three here alone" I had almost forgotten about the concierge. His eyes were almost popping out of his head with lust. I could hardly blame him. It was hard for people to look at us without being amazed by our looks.

"I am just asking because we are supposed to inform people that there have been some attacks on young ladies these last two nights. You know if you want me to, I get off in an hour I could take you ladies out tonight. It rally wouldn't be a problem."

I tried not to laugh but I could not help a few giggles that escaped. I looked over at Rosalie; she was just glaring at him with a look of distaste.

"No I am sure we will be fine, but thank you"

"Oh ya, ok." He sounded quite sad about Alice's reaction. Then his mood got happier "Well if you change your mind, just let me know."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The streets were crowded and it was hard to move. People were just giving us beads for smiling at them. I had to admit that I was having fun, and the three of us had not argued once. The only problem was that every once in a while the wind would change and some person with extra sweet smelling scent would blow our way. It was hard because we could not just walk away the people were everywhere. We would just have to hold our breath until the wind shifted.

"Well is this what you wanted Alice" I said a bit louder then was usually necessary with all the commotion around us.

"Yes this is exactly my vision" she was all smiles and it made me happy. The wind shifted again and I could sense Rosalie tense.

"Let's step into that alcove over there. There does not seem to be anyone there and it will give us a break" I offered looking at Rosalie's face. She just nodded not wanting to speak and accidentally breathe.

The minute we got into the alcove I knew it was a horrible mistake. The wind shifted again and I could smell, almost taste the blood spilled all over the ground. It took both Rosalie and Alice to grab and hold me back. All three of us were holding our breath and I could see the hair of a blond girl sprawled across the ground. Her body was mutilated and her close soaked in her blood from her slashed body.

"We need to leave now!" Alice was trying to drag both Rosalie and me out of the alcove, but it was too late.

"Freeze" came the voice of the cop over the loud speaker. I thought of running or even attacking this poor man, but when I looked around I saw that he was not alone. What ever was to happen we could not reveal ourselves to get away. How ever bad this was we did not need the Volturi. "We need you to come with us" the voice said again.

"What do we do" I said in a voice only audible to my sisters.

"We go with them" Alice whispered back.

The cops loaded us all into the back of separate cop cars and took us down to headquarters. The cops put us all in separate rooms. I listened hard, trying to hear what was going on in the rooms next to me. When I was sure that no one other then my sisters were in them; I whispered, "so Alice what is our story?"

"Just tell them that we enter the alcove to get fresh air and we saw the body. We are just here for vacation, so basically the truth. You will not have to lie Bella." Well that was a relief.

"Alice this is not your fault" I murmured back. Only silence came from her room. I knew she would be blaming herself for brining us here, and also for not seeing what would happen when we got here.

"The first one is in there Detective" I heard a cop telling someone. Well here goes nothing as I heard the door open. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and I snapped my head up.

"Charlie?!"

**Be cool and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone likes, and once again I unfortunately do not own these lovely characters, Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella's POV**

"Charlie?!"

I was so confused, what was he doing here. How could he have found me all the way down here? Had he somehow tracked me down? Had the detectives called him? No, that did not make any sense. We had refused to tell him who we where. Had he tracked my credit card. I should have been more careful. That did not make any sense either. Even if he had tracked me down with the credit card, there was no way he could have got here so fast. I searched his face for answers but he looked as if he was in complete shock. Poor Charlie, what had I done to him now? He was almost bald now, and his face had aged immensely.

"Bella? Is that really you" His voice was small, almost disbelieving.

"Da..Charlie, what are you doing here?" I had almost called him dad. I had to keep this in control. I could not let him think that just because he had found me, it meant that I would stay. It would just not work. I knew there were going to be questions that I did not or could not answer. Charlie was my dad, but the Cullens were my family now and I had to protect them. Oh crap I was going to have to lie. This was going to end badly.

"What am I doing here, Bella I work as a Detective here in New Orleans now? The question is what you are doing here. More importantly were have you been." Well he still sounded like the same Charlie, the way he had when I would come home late with Edward, or when I had come home from the Volturi.

At that moment another detective walked in. "Well miss, the other two have given us their names, you might as well do the same" This was defiantly the bad cop, and he must not have been listening in on me and Charlie.

I knew this was going to hurt him. I had to hurt him. He had that look in his eyes, the look of hope. Hope that he had got his daughter back, and was never going to let me go again. I could not let him keep thinking that. It would be cruel.

"My name is Bella Cullen, and I really need to call my husband. He is going to be really worried; I was supposed to call him an hour ago."

I had been looking at the other detective when I said it, but I took a quick glance at Charlie. I was right; it looked as if I had punched him in the gut. I hated myself at that moment.

**Charlie's POV **

"Charlie?!"

I had not expected this. To walk into the interrogation room to talk to suspects of the Ripping Murders, to find my long lost daughter. Was it really here or was it just a girl that looked liker her. It could not be her. Bella had gone missing 10 years ago and this girl looked not a day over 18. There were a few differences between my Bella and this girl. This girl's face was sharper, her bone structure more noticeable. Her hair was a richer brown, and her teeth were well perfect. Also her eyes were a different brown almost golden. And her skin, Bella had always been pale, but this girls skin was like, was like those Cullens. Could it really be Bella, the daughter I had mourned for the last 10 years, but this girl had known my name, could it really be her?

"Bella? Is that really you" I knew my voice sounded week.

"Da..Charlie, what are you doing here?" She sounded so confused, she looked confused. She also looked like she was trying to work through something in her head, make some kind of decision, and it was hurting her.

"What am I doing here, Bella I work as a Detective here in New Orleans now? The question is what you are doing here. More importantly were have you been." My voice sounded more normal now and I was happy about that. I had my daughter back, and what ever those Cullens had done to her, I would make them pay. There was no way I was ever going to let her out of my sight again.

At that moment Detective Ballson walked in. This kid drove me crazy; always wanting to play good cop bad cop. He was an amateur at best, never paying attention to what was going on, because if he had, he would not have walked in at this moment. He would have realized that I knew her and would have waited. I had never wanted to punch someone so bad other then Edward Cullen.

"Well miss, the other two have given us their names, you might as well do the same"

I had forgotten about the other two until he said something. I was suddenly curious who Bella was with. I could have them arrested and Bella set free. I could take her home and undo the damage that had been done to her. I was suddenly happier then I had been in years I had my daughter back, and I could get her to stay for good. I could not wait to call Renee.

"My name is Bella Cullen, and I really need to call my husband. He is going to be really worried; I was supposed to call him an hour ago."

With those words out of her mouth, my heart fell. Bella had gone and married that awful horrible boy, and she didn't want him to worry about her. She had been missing for 10 years and had never called her mother or me once. She looked suddenly very sad. Maybe she did not want to go back to him! I still had a chance of saving her, it would just be harder then I thought.

**Thank you all to have read please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who have read this I hope you like, it is about to get a little crazy after this chapter, but I hope you enjoy. Once again Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**

**Bella's POV **

"I am sorry Mrs. Cullen but we can't let you use a phone right now" the other detective said looking smug.

"Am I under arrest Detective, because if I am I know I am allowed one phone call, and if I am not, you can not hold me against my will? I will answer what ever questions you want but I need to make a phone call first."

"Bella that is not the way it works" Charlie said a little harshly, I could tell he didn't want me to call Edward.

"No you are not under arrest, here you can use my cell phone" the other detective said reaching into his pocket to grab his cell phone. I could tell Charlie just wanted to punch him, but resisted, though I could tell it took a lot of his strength.

"Here you can use mine" Charlie grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket faster then the other Detective. I knew he was up to something but I could not refuse. I dialed the number to Edwards's cell phone but it went strait to voice mail. Damn it Edward I thought could you please for once plug in your cell, I was always doing it. I dialed the number to the house. I hated doing it with Charlie's phone but I didn't really have a choice. The phone rang twice when the Emmett picked up.

"Hello" came his cheerful voice

"Hi Emmett, Edwards phone is dead again is he around." I tried to sound as carefree as possible.

"Hey Bells, he just headed out to go hunting but I can run get him fast"

"That would be great Emmett, and it is really important, so be fast"

"Is everything ok Bella, is Rose fine?"

"Yes she is fine, just go find Edward please." I loved Emmett but sometimes he drove me crazy.

"Bella is everything ok" came Carlisle's caring voice. Emmett must have handed the phone off to him.

"Hi Carlisle, some things have happened, but I would really like to talk to Edward first and then he can tell everyone" I looked up at Charlie, his face only showed being hurt.

"Bella you don't sound good, how can we help?" Came Esme's sweet mothering voice.

"Esme don't worry I just need to talk to Edward" I really wish I had remembered to plug in Edward's phone.

"Bella what is wrong" came Edward's smooth worried voice. If I could have cried I would have. Just hearing his voice was comforting.

"Edward to freak out, but there has been some murders here and we stumbled onto one of the bodies" I could tell my voice was shaking. "The cops have brought us in for questioning, and" I had to pause for a second before I told him the next part "Charlie is working as a Detective here and he is the one questioning me." I could see the other detective looking at Charlie strangely now.

I could hear the sharp intake of Edwards breath "Bella everything will be ok, I will catch the next plane and be down there as soon as I can"

"Edward, you might want to bring Jasper, Alice is blaming herself"

"I don't you have to worry about that. I am guessing the whole family will want to come."

"Oh Edward there is no reason the for the whole family to come down"

"Bella don't be silly, one more thing it should almost be morning there, you might want to get back to your hotel as soon as possible"

"Plug in your phone Edward, and I love you"

"I love you to, don't worry I will be there as soon as possible"

After he hung up I felt my stomach tighten. I looked over at Charlie. His face was unreadable. Edward was right, we needed to get back to our hotel before the sun came up and we where trapped here. "Can we go back to our hotel, I am extremely tired. I can answer any questions later." I could tell that Charlie did not want to let me go, but I had already been told I was not under arrest so they did not have much to hold me for.

"I will drive you back to your home Bella" I knew Charlie meant back to his home, and was hoping that I would forget about Alice and Rosalie.

"Thank you, Alice and Rosalie will be happy to get out of here, but you don't have to drive us we can take a cab."

"No I can drive you" I could tell there was no way to shake Charlie.

"Oh don't leave the state, you are still a suspect and we still have some questions for you" The other detective said.

"Of course not" I said in my most Edward sickly sweet voice, and smiled my most innocent smile.

**If you liked it or don't just please tell me with a review so I know if I should finish.**


	7. Chapter 7

**First I just want to thank all that have reviewed; they have made me continue to write this. Also don't hate Charlie in this. I think he is kind of funny, but my roommate hated him. He is just a parent. Oh ya I am not Stephenie Meyer so there is no way I could own these characters.**

The drive back to the Hotel Maison de Ville was to long. No one said a thing. When the other detective had released Alice and Rosalie, neither had looked surprised to see Charlie. I knew that they had been listening through the walls. Alice walked towards us at a fast human pace. She gave my hand a quick squeeze before turning to Charlie and giving him a quick smile.

"Hi Charlie, you have no idea how surprised I am to see you." And I knew she was, I didn't understand what could possible make Alice not see this, but I would not say anything. I knew she was confused herself.

"Well hello Alice" I could tell Charlie didn't know if he should be happy to see her. He had always liked Alice, but she was part of the reason I had been missing for 10 years.

"I think we should be getting back to the hotel" came Rosalie's impatient voice. For once I was happy that she was such a bitch sometimes. I wanted out of this police station before the sun came up.

"Um yes, ah where are you staying" Charlie's voice was suddenly unsure and I felt horrible for making him feel this way.

"We are staying at the Hotel Maison de Ville"

"Oh" his voice was surprised "that is one of the nicest hotels in town."

I just gave him a week smile, we where in his squad car. This felt insane. I was back in Charlie's squad car, it was newer then his Forks one had been but still, and he was driving me. After 10 years it was just so odd. If I could have slept I would have sworn I would have been dreaming. I could tell he wanted to ask me a million questions, but just didn't know were to start.

"Im fine Charlie, nothing bad has happened to me. Except for today my life has been as completely normal as it could be" for a vampire that is.

"Well that is good" He sounded just like he had when I had first moved to Forks.

This was just so awkward. I knew I was going to have to talk to him, answer as many of his questions as I could. I could not just leave again without saying goodbye. Not again. He deserved a better daughter then me.

When we pulled up in front of the hotel the atmosphere in the car got even tenser. I didn't know what to do. Should I make plans to meet up with him later or should I ask him upstairs. I could tell he was just as confused, wondering if he should ask to come to our cottage. Alice saved us all.

"Why don't you come in Charlie? I am guessing you two need to talk."

Charlie looked at me quickly, asking if it was alright, or should he just kidnap me himself.

"Come on in Charlie, I am guessing you have questions, and I would like to know what you are doing in New Orleans" I could be so diplomatic myself sometimes.

Charlie stayed by my side the entire time. When we walked into the lobby the same guy was behind the counter. He either worked strange shifts or never left. I shook my head at the thought, who cared. I then remembered what the other detective had said to me about not leaving. I walked up to the counter, with Charlie less then a foot behind.

"I am going to need the cottage for a bit longer" I smiled sweetly at him.

"For how long?" I could tell that he was happy at the thought of my sisters and me staying longer. He was now looking over my shoulder at Rose longingly.

"You know I don't know, just charge what ever you need too to my card to hold the cottage for us" I smiled even a little seductively at this point and tossed my hair behind my shoulder. I was getting good at this flirting thing.

I turned around and saw an unreadable look on Charlie's face. I just smiled and walked quickly towards the quart yard where my sisters were waiting. I could feel Charlie nearly running to keep up. Calm down I had to tell my self.

We walked inside our cottage, and once again Charlie reacted startled. Alice gave me a quick hug and a reassuring smile, then turned and floated up the stairs to her room. Rosalie gave me a quick look telling me to be careful about what I said or I was sure to pay. I just rolled my eyes at her and threw one of the wedding magazines at her. She caught it at the last minute and stomped into a different room.

"Well I guess you have questions" I said turning to Charlie "So what do you want to know?"

**Charlie's POV **

"Well I guess you have questions, so what do you want to know?" She asked me.

She had changed more than I thought. She was more mature. I had been shocked by the hotel that they were staying at, but I had been more shocked by the fact that she had paid for it, and the way she had acted with that boy downstairs. She had never acted like that before, she had been shy, now she was more self confident. Well I had questions and if she was willing to answer, then I would take advantage of it. The more I knew the better a plan I could come up with to rescue her.

"Where have you been living?"

"Canada" was all she gave me and I could tell she would give me no more.

"Do you live with just him, or all the Cullens?"

"Technically all the Cullens, but everyone travels a lot"

She was being vague, not wanting to give too much up. Almost if she was protecting them or some sort of secret. They had lived in Canada. That was interesting, and they traveled. I would have to run some searches, see what I could find. I knew I would have to be more of a detective right now then a dad to get the answers that I wanted.

"What have you been up to, did you go to school?"

"Yes Edward and I went to Dartmouth; I majored in Classical European Literature."

"When did you marry him" I could not say his name yet.

"We celebrate our 10 year anniversary in three months" That meant they had married only 1 month after they left. For some reason this made me madder then anything else.

"What have the other Cullens been up to" Bella just looked down at the ground gripping her hands tightly.

"You can ask what you want about me and even Edward, but leave the rest them out of it."

I had not been surprised by this answer. Many people that were rescued from cult like groups or families acted this way at first. I would just have to work harder to deprogram her.

"I am just having a hard time understanding how they could take you away from your family. They always seemed like a loving family but maybe they just don't understand the meaning of family."

"We are a loving family, and believe me we understand the meaning of family" It hurt the way she grouped herself with them as a family. I did my best to hide the hurt in my eyes.

"As for them taking me away, they didn't. It was my choice, always my choice. They just supported what I wanted and needed. Don't be mad at them be mad at me"

"Why?" That was the only question I could think of, other than were is the bastard, the one that had taken my daughter, so I can kill him.

She didn't get a chance to answer though. There was a sharp knock on the door. She jumped up fast to answer it. She swung the door open, and there he stood the one person I hated most in the world. I wanted to tear him to shreds, to make him pay for all the worrying and pain he had put me and Renee threw. Then Bella did the one thing I didn't want her to do. She threw her arms around him and hugged him in the most loving and needing way. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, kissing her gently on the top of the head. He looked like he was talking to Bella but there was no noise coming from him and his lips were moving to fast to actually be speaking. The whole time he looked over Bella's head at me our eyes never breaking there stares. I was going to kill him I knew.

Review, Review, Review. It is the best way to keep me going to find out what happens next 


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to thank all who have reviewed once again. These characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer

**Edwards POV**

"Bella" I whispered "Everything will be ok, I promise"

I looked over her shoulder and could see Charlie staring at me invoking the saying 'if looks could kill.' I could her him thinking about how much he hated me. How he wanted to kill me and rip my family in to pieces. But the part that bothered me the most was all the ways he was planning on taking my Angel away from me.

"Bella please, everything will be ok, shh my love." She was shaking uncontrollably and tearlessly sobbing into my chest. I didn't know how to make this better but I knew I would. I finally tore my eyes off of Charlie and propelled Bella out into the courtyard and shut the door behind us. I could continue to hear Charlie's thoughts

_Where does he think he is taking her now? I should just have him arrested for something. I can take Bella and run. I don't like her out there with him. He is probably brain washing her even more. Maybe I could get her into a special treatment center._

I finally had to block him out. His thoughts where all over the place and they were upsetting me and I could not lose control, Bella needed me.

"Bella look at me, please" I was scared now. She had not acted like this in a long time. She had her arms wrapped around me and had her face pressed firmly into my chest. I started stroking her glossy hair, and rubbing her back. I picked her up and moved over to a bench and sat her in my lap.

"Oh Edward what am I going to do?" She sounded so small and scared it hurt me.

"You mean what are WE going to do, any thing that happens to you happens to me, we will figure this out together."

She snuggled into my chest and her shaking slowly stopped. I kept kissing her lightly on top of the head and rubbing her back.

"Edward I love you"

"I love you too" I tipped her head up and kissed her gently on the lips. She readily kissed me back.

"Edward will you do me a favor?"

"Yes anything"

"Next time Alice is having problems with her visions and wants me to take a trip with her, don't let me."

I just laughed lightly. "You don't have to worry about that, now tell me everything that happened." She told everything from them finding the body to all the questions Charlie had asked her.

"I know I hurt him when I left, I expected it and I hate myself for doing it. I don't want to hurt him again but I am going to have to when I leave again. The worst is that he I can't tell him why, and that he blames you for it all." I decided not to tell her what Charlie was thinking I didn't want to upset her anymore.

"Bella, it is my fault that you left"

"Edward don't do this again. It was my choice." She knew I was heading back down the self blaming path again.

"We will not argue about that right now." I didn't want to upset her more. "With Charlie, we will answer what ever questions he has together. He is hurt because he loves you, and wants to make sure you are safe. We will just have to convince him that you are safe." Even as I said it, I knew that convincing Charlie that Bella was safe with me was going to be near impossible.

"We should head back inside, Charlie is thinking of rushing out here to make sure that you have not disappeared again."

She looked up at me looking for reassurance, and I smiled down at her trying to give her all my strength. She reached up and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Thanks for being so wonderful"

"Anything for you"

"One more thing before we go in. Where is the rest of the family, I thought you said they were all coming"

"Well the first plane here only had one open seat. They should be here latter this evening."

**Bella's POV**

Edward opened the door to the cottage and led me inside never releasing my hand. When I had seen Edward I had just broke down. All the emotions I had tried to keep under control came spilling out. He was my safe place and I was so relieved that he was here. I don't think I could do this with out him.

I looked up at Charlie and I could tell that he wanted to attack Edward but was holding back. Edward moved his arm to around my waist and I could tell it was taking all his strength to not lunge at him.

"Hello Charlie" Edward said smoothly

"What have you done to my daughter" Charlie snarled. I could feel Edward tense beside me.

"He did exactly what I wanted him to do, and believe it was not easy talking him into it. So don't blame Edward" I snapped. As sorry as I was for hurting Charlie I would not let him attack my love.

I saw the shock in his face as if I had slapped him. Maybe I had. He did not have time to question us further, for Alice came gliding down the stairs.

"Edward what are you doing here, I didn't know you would be here so soon." I heard the confusion I her voice. This was one more major thing she had missed.

"Well it is about time" snapped Rosalie, coming out from the other room. "Where is Emmett?"

"Well it's good to see you too Rosalie. Emmett will be here later tonight with everyone else. They had to catch a later plane"

I saw a strange look cross Charlie's face, and Edward made a low growl that only my sisters and I could hear. I wondered what Charlie had thought. At that moment a strange cell phone rang. Charlie reached into his pocket and snapped it open impatiently.

"Detective Swan" there was a short pause; I took the moment to look at Edward with questioning eyes. I wanted to know what Charlie was thinking. Edward knew what I wanted to know but just shook his head and whispered 'later'

Charlie snapped his phone shut and turned to look at us. "I am sorry but I need the three of you to come down to the station and answer some questions."

"What, this is ridiculous" Sometimes Rosalie was so tactless.

"You are no longer suspects in last night's murder, but I need you three to come down. We just need to know what you saw. There is a serial murderer in town and there we just found another body."

"Oh" I whispered. Charlie had suddenly turned professional, and I was thankful for it.

"I think Bella needs a few hours sleep and then I will drive them down there. I promise they will be there by dusk"

I looked out the window threw a crack in the pulled shades. It had got quit sunny out. He was right; we could not walk outside right now.

"I understand Bella must be exhausted, but I would really like her to come with me now." There seemed to be a double meaning there that I did not like.

Behind Charlie I saw Alice's eyes glaze over. After less then 5 seconds she just shook her head. "We will come now Charlie, just give a minute to change" Alice said sadly. She turned and walked up the stairs slowly and almost frumpy like.

"What is going on" I said so only Edward could hear.

"She saw it getting cloudy for the next couple of days. We should not have any troubles with the weather. She is upset that she can see the weather but not the major event playing with our lives" Edward's eyes showed his concern for his sister.

This time Detective Ballson led us into the same interrogation room. He seemed to have dropped to corny bad cop routine. I could also hear him mumbling something about it 'being a small world after all' and 'what are the chances Detective Swans long lost daughter should show up here of all places'. I just shook my head he really was a tool.

"Well we nee you to tell us everything you saw. Why you walked into that alcove, and if you saw anyone else." Charlie said professionally, turning on a recorder.

I looked at my sister, but I could tell Rose wanted to punish me so she was not going to speak first and Alice was more concerned about her lack of visions. I guess this was on me.

"We went into the alcove because the atmosphere was a little overwhelming." I didn't want to lie so I had decided to edit the true story into something more understandable with out changing it. "We didn't know she was there at first, but we did there was so much blood, and well I don't do well around blood so nothing was to clear after that, and then you cops where there."

"And what about you ladies" Detective Ballson asked eyeing Rosalie in what could only be described as like a frat boy who had just seen a pretty drunk freshman girl. Pure lust.

"Same thing" Alice said in her best musical voice.

"None of us react well to blood" Rosalie said with sarcasm that only Alice and I understood.

"I don't think there is anything else we can help you with" I really wanted to get out of her and away from Charlie's calculating looks.

"Did you see anyone leaving" Charlie asked

"Who ever it was that killed this girl was not finished. All the other victims' blood was completely drained." Well this was interesting. "Who ever it was you scared away."

"What do you mean their blood was completely drained?"

"It's almost like vampires, if you believe in those kinds of things" Ballson voice was like that of someone telling a ghost story. He really was a terrible detective.

"Well I think that is all, thank you for coming down" Charlie said glaring at detective Ballson.

We walked into the waiting room where Edward had been told to wait. Edward was no longer alone. The rest of the Cullens were there also. Alice ran to Jaspers arms and he held her resting his chin on her head.

"You could not have come with Edward" Rosalie snapped at Emmett.

"There were no open seats Rose, I came as soon as I could" he then kissed her passionately. Those two had not self control. Not even in a police station.

Esme came forward and quickly hugged me. "How are you dear?"

"I am ok now that you are all here" she was so motherly sometimes. I loved that she thought of me as a daughter.

"Charlie I am so sorry that things had to happen this way." We all turned to look at Carlisle as he spoke to Charlie. "You are owed the deepest apology from all of us and an explanation."

Charlie looked a little shocked at Carlisle; I don't think he had expected that from him. I could also feel a calming atmosphere enveloping us. I looked at Jasper and smiled a thank you.

"Why don't we go back to the hotel and talk, I think that would be the best idea" Charlie just nodded. No one, not even an angry father could deny a vampire's wishes, especially when that vampire wanted you to follow him somewhere.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all got into Alice's car. Carlisle and Esme got into the car they had rented at the airport. Edward and I got stuck climbing into Charlie's car, oh this was not going to be awkward at all.

The drive back to the hotel was completely silent. Edward had got stuck in the back, but had rubbed my tense shoulders the whole ride back. I could tell that it really bothered Charlie, but at that moment I didn't care, I didn't want to be separated from Edward's touch.

I had never been so thankful when we got to the hotel. We all climbed out of our respective cars and walked into the lobby.

"Welcome" came an overly cheery voice from the front desk. "I hope you are having a great Mari Gras." The girl standing behind the desk just seemed too happy for it to be real; I could also tell she was staring at Emmett in a longing way. Emmett noticed also and gave her a quick wink. I heard her heart stop for a fraction of a second. Unfortunately Rosalie noticed also. She slapped Emmett on the back of the head before turning on the poor girl.

"Can I help you with something, or do you seem to want him to do something for you." Rosalie's voice was filled with absolute hatred her eyes flashing black. The girl backed into the wall and looked down fast.

"Ah Rose leave the girl alone, she can't help it" Emmett than made the mistake of trying to take her hand. Rosalie slapped it away and stomped off.

The rest of us walked to our cottage silently. I was not looking forward to this next round of questions. At least I had the rest of the Cullens and most importantly Edward with me this time.

I reached into my pocket to get our key card and unlocked the door. I could smell it before I even got the door fully open. The smell of human blood came rolling out of the room. I swung the door open. The room was a total disaster, furniture strewn everywhere, mirrors smashed. But worst of all, starting on one wall stretching around the room was the message painted with human blood

_This is my territory, leave now or your detective father is mine_

So I hoped you liked, it is starting to get good, or at least I think so. Well review review review


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok so I hope that you like this chapter. I have decided to play a game. I am really big into foreshadowing so if you can guess what is going on… well I will think of something. I have not revealed it all but you have met some important characters that will be important later. So have fun. Oh ya and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. _

**BPOV**

The sweet smell rolled out of the room, erasing all other thoughts from my mind. I could fell Edward's arms around me pulling me to his chest and out of the room into the fresh air.

"Hold your breath Bella" Edwards voice sounded muffled from him trying to talk and not breathe at the same time.

I stopped breathing and soon the smell of human blood had weakened into only a memory of the smell. I soon became aware of the snarl coming from Jasper. I turned to look at him. His eyes were coal black and he was looking into the cottage staring right at Charlie. It was taking Alice, Emmett and Rosalie to hold him back.

Oh god Charlie, I thought. He was standing in the middle of a coven of vampires, with fresh human blood painted on the walls. Charlie was just standing in the doorway staring at Jasper. His entire body showed that he was terrified. He stood there like a deer looking into the eyes of a mountain lion, waiting for the attack. I wanted to yell at him to run but I could not speak for fear of breathing in that sweet and tantalizing smell.

Carlisle was of course the only one that didn't react to the smell of blood. All the years working in the hospital had made him basically immune to the smell. Carlisle grabbed Charlie and pushed him into the cottage and slammed the door behind him, stopping the smell from roaming freely threw out the air.

We all stood there for a minute waiting for our minds to clear. Edward was holding me so tightly that if I had been anything other than a vampire he would have snapped me in half.

"Edward, I am ok you can let me go"

"Ah yes, I am sorry" but he only loosened his grip on me slightly. I looked into his eyes and could tell that he sorry for more than just holding me so tight.

"Edward don't, everything is ok Charlie is fine."

"Yes, but for a second I wanted to kill your father"

I reached up and started stroking his hard cheek before I said softly "So did I"

"I am so sorry that I did this to you and your family"

"Edward, we are not going down that path again, do you hear me. I love you. What ever happens is not your fault. You can only blame fate for making us meet and falling in love. And I don't hate fate I love it for letting me love you. So stop."

Edward kissed me on the top of my head and pulled me close to him, resting his chin on me. I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek before I turned around to see how the rest of my family was. Esme was sitting on a bench breathing in the cool fresh air. She was looking over at Jasper with motherly concern.

Jasper had finally stopped snarling and Emmett and Rosalie had let him go. He was laying on the ground with his head in Alice's lap. She was speaking softly to him and running her hands threw his blond hair. The moment was so private I had to look away. I new Jasper felt awful, and new that for the next couple months he would keep apologizing to me and everyone else. I could not blame him, we had all reacted.

Carlisle finally opened the door and stepped out quickly shutting it behind him leaving Charlie inside with that dreadful mess of a room.

"Is everyone alright out here?"

"Yes we are ok" Esme said getting up and going to her husband's side.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked bluntly, pointing towards the cottage.

"What did that message mean and what does this person want with us and Charlie?" I knew that my voice was shaking. I had walked back into Charlie's life and now I had put him in some unknown danger. I could feel Edward's arms around tighten around me and he started to kiss my hair. I finally understood how Edward must have felt when I was human. The feeling of despair at the feeling that you were putting someone you cared for in danger by just being near them.

"I don't think it was a person Bella, I think it was a vampire"

**Charlie's POV**

I stood in the cottage alone, looking at the mess. The room was torn apart. The couch was thrown across the room. All the mirrors had been smashed. It looked like a disaster zone. Then there was the message written across the walls. At first I thought it was paint but Carlisle had muttered something about blood.

What was worse was the scene that had taken place outside when the door had been opened. I had never seen anything like it. I had never been so scared.

When Bella had opened the door, Bella and the entire Cullen family had stiffened. Edward had suddenly grabbed Bella and was pulling her away from the door and me. He had buried her face in his chest and at first I thought he was trying to suffocate her.

Then I had heard the most terrifying sound I had ever heard. The boy Jasper was in a crouching position trying to lung at me. A strange snarling and growling sound was coming from him. That almost shocked me the most. The sound was so inhuman. Rosalie, Alice and the other one Emmett were all trying to hold him back from attacking me. All their eyes had gone jet black. I knew I should run. There was something definitely wrong with this boy, this whole family, but I couldn't. I knew that Jasper wanted to suddenly kill me to rip me apart for some reason I didn't understand. I was rooted to where I stood, unable to move waiting for him to kill me.

I suddenly felt a tug on my arm as Carlisle pulled me into the cottage and slammed the door. Before the door was shut I quickly saw Bella, her eyes were black like the rest but were also filled with fear for me. Carlisle pushed me to the center of the room and stared unblinkingly at me. I noticed his eyes were still golden.

"What the Hell!!!" was all I was able to manage, and I hardly ever swore.

"I am so sorry Charlie" was all he said. He almost sounded sincere, he was a good actor.

"What the Hell" was all I was able to manage again. I noticed my voice was shaking.

"I am so sorry Charlie, one of the reasons we left was to keep you safe, and we still failed."

What was this man talking about; they had left to keep me safe. If I had not known before I was sure now. There was something wrong with this family, they were trouble, and from what I had seen before made me think drugs were involved.

"Once again Charlie, I am so sorry. Jasper really is a good man he just sometimes slips" what was this man talking about "If you will excuse me, I need to check on my family. I would recommend you stay in here for the moment"

I just stood there staring at him as he walked out the door almost to fast. I looked at the message written on the wall. Someone didn't like the Cullens, and wanted them to leave, and was threatening them with me. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone and dialed the stations number. I had a feeling that if the Cullens hadn't anything to do with the strange murders going on in the city before, I definitely did now.

**BPOV**

"Well vampire makes sense" Emmett said excitedly. I knew he was excited at the idea of getting to fight something.

"Charlie's partner said that all those bodies had been drained of blood, almost like a vampire had done it." Alice said thoughtfully.

"But the body we found was absolutely mutilated" I didn't understand why a vampire would tear the body apart like that just to feed.

"Some vampires like to play with there food" Edward said quietly sounding disgusted.

"What ever, or who ever we are dealing with we have to keep Charlie safe." Carlisle stated.

I suddenly heard the faint sounds of sirens, maybe only 4 miles away and they were getting louder by the second. They were defiantly coming our way. We all looked at each other confused.

"He called the police" growled Edward "He thinks that we are drug dealers involved in some kinds of drug ring, and that we are on some other drug lords territory. He believes that the murders have something to do with that." Edward was shaking now.

I grabbed Edward's face and made him look at me. His eyes softened when they met mine. "What else is he supposed to think? It is probably best that he thinks this."

We were by now surrounded by cops. Charlie had come out of the cottage was barking orders at people. Detective Ballson soon came up to us asking us questions like did we have enemies, or did some one have something against us. I could not help but think that the only enemies we had were werewolves and other vampires, nothing that these cops could deal with.

After what seemed like hours of questioning, which Carlisle did all the answering for, we where told that we could leave and that they would keep us in contact, and once again we were told not to leave the state.

"This is ridicules" Rosalie growled, and for once I was in complete agreement with her.

Charlie came up to me and awkwardly placed his hand on my arm. "If you want to go back to my place and stay, you are more than welcome; I think it would be best if you left the Cullens now before they get you into more trouble." I could hear Edward growl next to me and Charlie must have heard it also because he flinched and moved his hand away from me.

"No Charlie, I will be fine. It is you I am worried about."

"What ever that message meant, it will be fine, I can take care of myself." I really doubted that. "But Carlisle gave me his number and I would like to see you again and talk."

I shook my head up and down, not really sure what to say except for "Don't tell Renee that you have seen me."

Another pained look crossed his face but he didn't say anything, he just turned away and went and talked to the other detectives.

"Edward I want you to take Jasper and Bella to another hotel and wait for my call. Rosalie and Edward you are on first watch over Charlie, and don't let him out of your sight. Alice, Esme we are going to go see if we can find any evidence of other vampires.

Edward led me to the car he had rented at the airport and helped me into the front. Jasper climbed into the back. I could tell that he was still shaken about the incident earlier. I knew that it would take awhile before he allowed himself around humans again. I hated to see my brother hurt this way. Edward pulled up to a Holiday Inn and went inside to get a room. Jasper sat in the back not saying anything.

"Jasper it is ok"

"No Bella, it is not"

"Well we got the last room, it is nothing special because of Mardi Gras, but it will do." Edward said as he slid into the car and pulled up to the side of the building.

We sat in the room for hours waiting for a call. Jasper sat in a chair looking out the window. Edward kept looking at him worried but would not tell me what Jasper was thinking. Edward and I sat on the bed, him holding me and rubbing my back.

There was an urgent knock on the door to the room and Carlisle voice called to us. "Edward we have an emergency" Edward was opening the door in a flash. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"What are Emmett and Rosalie doing here" I was suddenly nervous, if my heart would have been beating it would have stopped.

"Bella we are so sorry" Emmett said looking at the floor.

"What happened" I was near hysterics. I could feel Edward's arms tightening around me

"We lost Charlie" Rosalie was now looking at the ground. I could tell she was truly sorry.

"Charlie went back to his home, and I heard something coming from his back yard. Rosalie and I each went around a side of the house. Who ever it was was gone by the time we got there. I went to check on Charlie to make sure he was still safe. His door was open and I went in. He was gone." Emmett could not look at me as he told me the story.

"There was also a message left for us, 'I told you to leave now it is too late"

_Review Review Review_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok so I know it took me a while to update, but I had guest for Easter and I have so many exams right now it is not even funny (me curling up into a ball and crying because of exams) and I started another story and that took some of my time also so sorry but I will try to update sooner next time. Well I hope you like and I don't own Twilight characters Stephenie Meyer does_

Charlie's POV

"Hello is anyone there, Hello" I could not tell where I was or how long I had been here. I was tied to a cold metal chair with a blindfold over my eyes. My legs were tied to the legs of the chair and my arms were tied behind me. I must have been tied there for there for a very long time because my arms were completely numb. I started rocking back and forth trying to get free, but it only made things worse. The chair tipped over and my face hit the grimy cement floor hard. I could tell I would have a bruise.

How had I got here? I had been working on the murder cases. I had got a call from the lab saying that they had got the results in from Bella's cottage. The techs voice had been one that I had not recognized but he had said that he was an intern.

I had gone down to the lab, it had been empty. I had looked around for the intern that had called me when suddenly someone had grabbed me from behind and pressed a wet cloth up to my face. I must have passed out shortly after that.

I suddenly heard a door open from across the room and someone walk noisily into the room, who ever it was walked over to me and struggled to set me and the chair upright. I felt rough hands groping at my blind fold and it was suddenly pulled from my face. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the dim light but when they did I was shocked by who I saw. It was the concierge that Bella had flirted with at her hotel.

"What do you want" I asked in my calmest voice. I had to go at this like I would be talking to a hostage taker during a hostage crisis.

"Well nothing you can give me directly" the boy said to me snidely.

"Did you hurt Bella?" If this boy had got me he could easily get to Bella I thought. The thought sickened me. If he hurt her I knew I would tear the boy apart.

"Oh your Bella is fine for now, just worried about you. That family of hers have been looking everywhere for you. They should be here soon, and then I will get my reward."

"Your reward?" What was he talking about they were looking for me and when they found me he would get a reward, he just made no sense.

I had to find a way out. I could not bring Bella here and into the hands of this mad man. I looked around the small room for the first time. It was small with only one window. The window was covered with a sheet and the only light was that that made it past the sheet. The room was covered in dirt from wall to floor and looked like it had been abandoned a while ago. The door looked new. It was big and sturdy, something that would be hard if not impossible to break.

"Oh yes my reward. I never thought I would get it but when your daughter and her family came to town that all changed."

"What do you want with Bella?"

"I want nothing to do with your Bella, my mistress does. She really seems to hate her."

"Ahem, are you planning to tell him all my secrets"

I looked up shocked. There was a beautiful women standing in the room. Her skin was unusually pale, she had red hair but most shockingly she had burgundy eyes. I had no idea when she had entered the room. I had not heard the door open or close.

"Mistress" the boy said nervously almost scared. He had thrown himself onto the ground and was laying face down.

"Oh get up Andrew" the mystery women said silkily.

"Who are you" I asked. I could tell my voice was shaking. This woman really scared me.

"My name is Victoria Charlie, it is nice to see you again and get to meet you in person this time."

"What" was all I was able to manage, she somehow knew me.

"I am so glad I did not kill you ten years ago, this will be so much more fun."

I just sat there starring at her, I could think of nothing except that I wanted to escape those burgundy eyes scared me.

"You know I should give you an explanation. It is not fair to kill you for revenge if you have no idea why. You see about 12 years ago your daughter's family killed my mate. They say that they were protecting her, but it is not my fault that they are a freak to their kind. To protect a human is ridicules." Was she telling me that the Cullens had killed someone because of Bella? I was so confused.

" Then after Edward left Bella and took his whole family with him, I spent the next 6 months trying to figure out a way to get to her but then there was the werewolves and then the Cullens came back." Werewolves, what was this lady talking about.

"I could not get anywhere near her to take my revenge on Edward with both the Cullens and the werewolves. Then after she graduated Edward changed her and they moved to Canada. With her changed I knew it would be almost imposable to take out my revenge, but I did not give up. I moved around a lot and with in this last year I settled in New Orleans, and continued to think of ways to get my revenge. Then they came here and my little friend informed me of them, he also told me about you. I suddenly had the perfect plan I would get my revenge on Bella and Edward threw you."

"I can honestly say I don't understand anything you are telling me about werewolves and Bella being changed and using me to seek your revenge, but I can tell you this hurting me will not change anything."

"Silly child, the only way to hurt Edward is to hurt Bella and the only way to hurt Bella is to hurt you, and about being Bella being changed I mean her being changed into a vampire"

_Sorry it is so short but I thought I would give you something. I will update soon I hope with a longer chapter. Hope you like it and review review review!!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took me so long to update, damn writers block. I knew where I wanted to go but this chapter just didn't want to be written so sorry. I know I promised a longer chapter but well what can I say except that it is not, once again sorry

Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

**CPOV**

"Silly child, the only way to hurt Edward is to hurt Bella and the only way to hurt Bella is to hurt you, and about being Bella being changed I mean her being changed into a vampire"

That just made me laugh. After everything that had happened these last couple days I could not help it. This lady had lost her mind. Bella a vampire. I thought she was crazy when she mentioned werewolves but vampires were just too much.

Victoria just stood there and waited for me to stop laughing. She had a small smile on her face. "You don't believe me do you? Well that is ok I can convince you"

"Andrew come here"

The boy had been standing in a corner looking anxious and was mumbling something about his reward, but when Victoria called him he snapped to attention and ran to her side. "Yes mistress."

"I need you to do one more thing for me before you get your reward and we prove to Charlie what his daughter and I really are."

"What ever you need mistress"

"I need you to call this number and give the person that answers to come to this address, don't tell them who you are just what is on this paper nothing else." The red headed lady handed him a small silver phone and a small white piece of paper.

The boy took the phone and paper moved across the room where I could not hear him. Victoria stalked over to me like a caged cat. She reached out her arm and wrapped her hand under my chin.

"Now Charlie if I am not a vampire could I do this" she tightened her grip under my chin and lifted me and the chair, I was tied to, in to the air and above her head and threw me across the room slamming me into the wall. I screamed in fear and pain. I could feel a searing pain in my shoulder and arm. I looked at my side, my arm was lying at a strange angel and I could tell that I had dislocated my shoulder. Victoria walked over to me lying against the wall and kicked me in the side. I could feel my ribs breaking.

This woman was going to kill me. I knew I was going to die. She had too much strength for an average person, there was no way I could fight back. I tried to struggle to my feet to run, but Victoria grabbed one of my legs and snapped it like it was nothing more than a twig. I fell to the floor. I had never been in so much pain, my entire body was searing with it. I tried to crawl but Victoria stepped in front of me.

"I would stop moving if I was you or I will kick you in the head and crush your skull." I looked up at her crazed face. Her eyes were black and her smile looked more like a sardonic sneer.

"Now for my reward mistress, I have done every thing you have said. It is your turn to change me into a Vampire." The boy said snapping the phone he had been talking into shut.

Victoria just smiled at him and motioned her finger for him to come towards him. She grabbed him behind the head and bit him in the neck. The boy screamed in pain. I could see the color draining from his face and after a moment Victoria dropped his lifeless body to the floor.

"Opps" Victoria said with a smile "lost control" then she smiled at me, believe me now.

"What are you?" I whispered, it was the loudest I could make my voice. Maybe she was a vampire, she was definitely not a human, and she had too much strength, and she had just drained that boy of his blood. It was almost impossible to think that vampires did exist but this lady was no human, with that strength, speed, and strange drinking habits..

"I am a Vampire, like I already told you"

"Why Bella" I still didn't understand why she wanted to hurt Bella, she had said something about a mate, I was having a hard time understanding this with all the pain I was in.

"Oh yes perfect Bella, what a saint. My husband James and I were traveling down the coast with a friend when we heard a baseball game going on. We decided to go see who was playing and join in. The players were the Cullens and your daughter was watching them play. James immediately smelled her, and didn't understand why the Cullens being vampires would let her be with them. Both of us thought that she was a pet but then Eddie boy made it clear that he loved her, I still don't understand that. Well James always liked challenges so when Edward and the rest of his family would not let him near her, he took it as a challenge. Of course the Cullens tried to fool us by taking her to Phoenix but with my help James was able to track her down. I am not really sure what happened after that, but I know the Cullen boys Jasper and Emmett tore him apart, taking away my love. Bella of course was fine, yes she had some broken bones but she was alive and Edward had his love while I was left for eternity by my self. Bella and Edward will not get away with it, and if killing you gives them an ounce of the hurt I have felt then I have extracted my revenge."

I just stared at the woman, my body was screaming at me with pain, but my mind was full of what Victoria had just told me. Bella had not fallen out a window in Phoenix she had been attacked, probably the same way I was being beaten. I was going to die because the Cullens had been defending Bella. At least I would die so she would not have to. She would feel pain with my death I thought but at least she would continue to live on.

"Are you the one that has been killing all the humans."

"Oh them, yes well a girl has to eat. Yes those humans have been my handy work, well except for that one that your Bella stumbled upon, that was done by him" she said motioning over to the dead body in the corner. "He says he was practicing" She laughed at that.

"Now our audience is going to be here soon so we better get into positions" She said with a sadistic giggle.

Victoria walked over to me and picked me up, sending another wave of pain down my body. She wrapped an arm around my waist and with her free hand she grabbed my head, pulling it to the side and exposing my neck. She rested her teeth on my neck but didn't bite down. The next moment I saw the door go flying out into the night replaced with Bella standing there with a look of absolute horror on her face, which is when I felt the most pain I had felt all night. Victoria had sunk her teeth into my neck and then all went black.

Review Revie Review


	12. Chapter 12

_Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer_

**BPOV**

I pulled on the door so hard it had gone flying. I had received the call from a strange boy telling me to come to 517 Loom St. I felt like I should have recognized the boy's voice but I could not place it.

"And why would I go to 517 Loom St.?"

"Well if you want to see your Charlie again I would come soon, my mistress is not that patient."

The phone had gone dead after that, and Edward had had to catch me from falling down in shock and despair. We had spent the last few days looking everywhere for Charlie, to no avail. There had been a sign of a slight struggle where Charlie had disappeared, but his scent had soon vanished and we had had no more leads.

The scene that I saw when I had opened the door was worse then I could imagine. There was a body of a boy, who I recognized from our hotel, laying on the floor dead, but what was even more horrific was seeing Victoria holding Charlie. My eyes meet Charlie's right before he started screaming in pain.

Victoria was biting Charlie in the neck and was draining him of his blood faster then I could have imagined. I felt Emmett and Jasper come running past me, they grabbed Victoria and pulled her off of Charlie. Emmett threw her against the wall making a huge hole as she fell into the room behind it. Jasper and Emmett created their own holes as they went after her. I could hear Emmett and Jaspers snarls and growls and Victoria's screams as my brothers tore her to pieces.

"Oh god, Charlie No" I screamed as I ran to his motionless side. Was I to late "please don't let me be to late, please don't let him die because of me" I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and pull me to his chest. We sat there on the floor, me in his lap, rocking back and forth and humming my lullaby. "Carlisle, please do something, there has to be something you can do." I was dry sobbing and could hardly get the words out.

"I am sorry Bella; it is too late Charlie is gone"

As Carlisle said that Charlie started to scream, and his body started to writhe around in pain "He is turning" Alice said in shock.

"Can you do anything to stop it?" I asked Carlisle

"He is already turning it is to late"

"You stopped me from turning, you can stop him"

"He has already lost too much blood" Carlisle said sadly.

"Well then we will get him a transfusion, you are the best doctor I know, now save him." Carlisle looked at me for a second and then started barking off orders.

"Rose you go get the car. Alice, Esme you go help Jasper and Emmett. Edward you are going to have to help me get to the car because I have to start trying to get the venom out now before it does too much damage."

Carlisle lowered his lips to Charlie's neck and started to suck out the venom with out adding his own. It was hard work trying to get Carlisle and Charlie to the car, but somehow Edward and I managed. Rosalie drove to the hospital going over 200mph, thankfully she had given it a tune up before our trip.

"We are here" Edward said as we pulled up in front of the hospital "did you get it all"

"Yes he is clean, but if he does not get blood now he will die anyways" Carlisle said as he pulled Charlie out of the car and the 4 of us ran into the Emergency Room. "This man needs blood now" Carlisle barked at a nurse. I had never seen him like this before; he was in complete doctor mode.

Carlisle followed the nurse at a run down a hallway caring Charlie, leaving Edward, Rosalie and I behind.

"I am going to go move the car out of the red zone" Rosalie said after a few moments.

Edward gave her a pointed look, but I paid no mind. I really did not care what she was thinking at that moment. Edward picked me up and carried me to one of the couches in the waiting room and sat me on his lap. He did not say anything to me but just hummed me my lullaby and rubbed my back. I snuggled into his chest and his arms tightened around me.

After an hour and 20 minute wait Carlisle came out to find us. "Charlie will be fine. They are giving him some transfusion right now, and they let me stitch us his neck so his only scar will be like the one you had on your hand. They had to but his leg in a cast and his arm in a sling. He will also not be able to move because of his ribs, but he will live." Carlisle said with such relief.

I jumped out of Edwards lap and gave a shocked Carlisle a hug, and then spun around and kissed Edward. I then turned and smiled at both of them "When can I see him."

"You can see him now; I will take you to his room." Carlisle said now smiling freely. "Where is Rosalie?" He asked turning to Edward.

"She went back to help take care of Victoria, she was not going to let anyone mess with her sister like that and not get to get in on the fun" Edward said smiling at me.

"Well it is the least she can do after making me her maid of honor" I said with a smile. "Now let's go see Charlie."

Charlie was asleep when I entered the room, so I sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs and stared at him thankful he was alive. He must have heard me come in though because he struggled to wake up after a few minutes.

"Bella is that you?" he asked groggily.

"Yes dad it is me" I said going to his side and holding his unharmed hand.

"Am I dead?"

"They don't make dead people go to hospitals" I said with a laugh

"Bella" he said in a more serious tone. "Are you a vampire?"

"Yes, no go back to sleep" I said while pushing the button on his morpheme drip to make him fall back asleep.

He tried to respond but all that came out were unintelligible mumbles. "I will explain everything when you are better"

_Well I know that this chapter is short, but that is the way I wanted it to be. The next chapter will make up for it I promise. Now for even sadder news, there is only 2 more chapter left of the story so the countdown begins._


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own these characters the one and only Stephenie Meyer does. Also read the not at the end very important.**

**BPOV**

"Bella" Carlisle said shocked "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

"Um…nothing" I said slipping the button to Charlie's morphine drip behind my back.

"You could kill him by giving him too much, it's called an overdose." Carlisle said in a disapproving voice.

"I only push it when he looks uncomfortable" I told him, trying to ask as innocent as possible.

"You mean when he looks like he is going to wake up." Damn I swore in my head, how did Carlisle always seem to know what I was up to? "You are going to have to answer his questions sometime."

"I know, I just have not figured out a way yet." I said plopping down in a lumpy hospital chair. "Would you do it?" I asked brightening up a bit. Yes that was a good idea, why had I not thought of it earlier instead of trying to keep drugging Charlie.

"Bella" he really sounded exasperated with me.

"Well I thought I could ask."

Carlisle just shook his head at me and gave me a slight smile. He knew that this was going to be hard for me, but he still was not willing to make it easier. "Promise me that you will not push that morphine drip button again."

"Fine" I said in a sulky tone.

"I will send Jasper up to stand outside the door and help, when Charlie does wake up." With that he walked out of the room passing Edward. I heard Carlisle tell Edward to not let me touch the morphine.

"How are you?" Edward asked me as he picked me up and placed me in his lap.

"Better with you here" I said snuggling into his chest. "So I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" I asked as I planted kisses on his neck and tracing shapes on his arm with my fingers, the way I knew he liked it. "Will you talk to Charlie for me?"

This only made him laugh. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. "No darling that is all up to you, but Alice did have a vision, and she said it would go better than you think"

"She had a vision?" I asked excitedly, the world would be right if Alice could see the future again. Well as right as it could get at this moment, that is.

"Yes, now I better go because Charlie is waking up, and you have some things to talk about" He told me lifting me off of his lap and setting me back in the chair. "And don't touch the drugs Bells" sternly he told me.

I gave a low growl that only Edward could hear which only made him laugh lightly. He opened the door and walking out, turning to give me a quick wink. I saw Jasper standing outside in the hall way and he gave me a reassuring smile. At least I was getting help from one family member.

"Bella" Charlie called out in a groggy voice.

"I am right here." I grabbed his hand and gave him a loving smile that I hoped would reassure him. I could see the confusion in his eyes. Maybe I should not have drugged him so much, I thought a little guiltily. "How are you feeling?"

"A little out of it, but what ever drugs they are giving me seem to work, I don't feel any pain." I tried to repress a smile, but I had a really hard time, I would definitely have to repeat that to Carlisle and Edward.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep then dad." I suggested I knew I was being selfish putting this conversation off, but I had no idea what he knew already and I had absolutely zero ideas of what I was going to tell him. I did know that I was not going to lie. Charlie deserved better.

"Surprisingly I am not tired, plus we need to talk" I could feel a warm calming feeling; I would have to remember to figure out some way to thank him.

"What do you want to talk about?" I would let him lead the conversation.

"When did you become a vampire?" He asked so bluntly I was only able to look at him in utter astonishment.

"A little over 10 years ago. When I was supposed to be going to LA after graduation we moved and I was turned." I said back just as bluntly. "Are you on to many drugs, or are you just taking this unexpectedly well?"

"Bella, I saw things that I can not explain, things I don't even want to explain. Plus that Victoria lady was really convincing." I saw him flinch at that last part and I felt a fresh wave of calmness wash over me and I saw that it affected Charlie also.

"Dad I am so sorry that all this happened to you. I left to keep you safe, and you still got hurt because of me." He did something I had not expected. Charlie squeezed my hand; he was trying to make me feel better.

"Why would leaving me protect me?"

"Victoria has had a grudge against me and Edward for a while. The Cullens killed her mate because she tried to kill me."

"She mentioned that. Was that when you fell down some stairs and out the window in Phoenix?"

"Yes that would be the time, except there were no stairs or window, just one crazy vampire. Are you sure you are not on to many drugs, you are scaring me with how well you are taking this?"

Charlie let out a small laugh, but stopped when a wave of pain crossed his face. "As I said Bella, that woman, or what ever she was, was really convincing. If we had been talking about this a week ago I would have thought you were crazy and would have tried to have you locked up. I saw her kill that boy by draining him of his blood just like the other victims around the city. She tossed me around like a rag doll, no normal human does that. I only worry that she will continue to come after you."

"Don't worry dad, Emmett and Jasper took care of her.

Charlie amazed me by what he said. I had never expected this from him. I guess when forced to face the truth there is no way to turn your head away from it. You can try to trick yourself into not believing it, but in the end you always know the truth.

"Now about the Cullen…" Charlie asked questions for the next couple of hours and I answered them all. I think he would have continued on with the questions but the nurse finally came in telling me visitor hours were over and I could come back in the morning.

"I will be back at exactly 6:00 when visiting hours start again" I told him kissing him on the forehead.

"Don't worry about me Bella; you don't have to come in so early, sleep in."

I let a small laugh escape me; I grabbed the morphine drip and pushed the button a couple times. No matter how much he seem to accept what had happened and what I was he was still going to have trouble understanding my new life style.

**Ok so I know supper short, I get it. And I know you might not understand why Charlie just accepted it but did he really have a choice, he is not stupid. Oh and the next chapter will be the last. Now some people have asked me if there is going to be a sequel. I have thought of it and have come up with a sketchy plot, but I don't really want to spend the time starting it, if not many people want it. I have two other stories going on right now also so I don't want to start another one it is not wanted. So just let me know what you want. Also I can explain the Alice thing now or in the sequel, you choose. SO GO REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok my loyal readers, this is it, the last chapter. Hope you like it. I do not own any of these characters because I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse (which I read the first chapter yesterday and can I say it was amazing, I love Barns and Nobles for putting out the special edition early) because Stephenie Meyer owns them. _

**Charlie's POV**

I could hear soft whispers around me. Who ever was talking was speaking to fast for me to understand. My entire body was sore and there was a throbbing sensation on my neck. I struggled to open my eyes and try to push the morphine drip but I could not find it.

"Dad your awake" I heard Bella exclaim. So I had not dreamed that my little girl was back. Oh no, did this mean that everything that had happened to me and everything we had discussed had been real. Was Bella really a vampire? My mind was still struggling to wrap itself around that concept. I was finally able to open my eyes all the way and look around.

Forming a circle around my bed stood Dr. Cullen and his wife, along with Alice, Rosalie and the big one I was struggle to remember, I think his name is Emmett. Beside Emmett stood Edward who had his arm wrapped around a concerned looking Bella.

"Bella I am fine" I told her. I could tell that she was worried about me and I did not want that. A wave of pain rolled over me and I started my search for the morphine again. "Where is the morphine" I finally had to ask after I could not find it.

Dr. Cullen and the rest of his family started laughing and I noticed Bella look down guiltily. "I am sorry Charlie, but we had to take it away. Bella kept pushing it when ever you looked in pain."

"I just didn't want you in pain" Bella said looking at me sheepishly.

"That is not the only reason you pushed it." Edward told her giving her a tight squeeze, that I did not approve of. Bella just glared at him and that gave me a slight smile.

"I am going to go check on Jasper and tell him that Charlie is awake and fine." I barely heard Alice tell Esme.

"We will all come with" Esme said, grabbing Emmett's arm and pulling him behind her. "I am really glad that you are alright." Esme said before her and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett walked out.

"Now Charlie I have looked over your charts and you should be able to be released tonight if and only if you have someone to look after you." Dr. Cullen told me.

"I could hire an in home nurse, sense I was on the job the force should pay for my medical bills."

"Well you could do that, or you could let Bella and I take care of you" Edward said with a genuine smile. I really hated the idea of having him take care of me, but then I looked at Bella. She looked so excited at the idea, and I had to admit as much as I disliked Edward I did not want to give up this opportunity with Bella. She had been gone for 10 years; I would not waste this opportunity. There was only one thing I was worried about.

"I have to ask a question, and if I am wrong please do not think I am crazy."

"What is it dad?" Bella sounded concerned.

"Are you really vampires?" The moment it left my mouth I knew it sounded crazy. Everything that had happened these last few days I had just been a bad dream. The discussion I faintly remembered having with Bella must have been brought on by the pain medication.

Bella gave Edward a strange look that I could not interpret before looking back at me. "Yes Dad me and the rest of the Cullens are vampires. I know it is hard to believe, but it is really. If the idea bothers or disgusts you I completely understand, and if you don't want me and Edward to stay with you because of it I would not blame you."

I gave a silent sigh. I would have been lying to myself if I believed that I had not wished that this was all a bad dream. I had no idea what Bella being a vampire meant. The only things I had ever heard about them were things that I seen in movies. As much as I did not want to believe it, I could not ignore the evidence. I was a detective and when the evidence pointed clearly in a direction you could not ignore it.

"Bella, I believe you, how can I not. I would love for you to stay with me but I don't know how that is possible."

"What do you mean it would be impossible" Bella looked completely confused, and I could tell a little hurt, but I could not see how she did not see the problems I did.

"Well first off Bella, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I honestly don't see how you can take care of me. First off, I should probably have someone with medical experience look after me and well second off," I really did not want to say it, but I could think of no way around it, "I don't think I could have you live with me with your um eating habits, me being a police officer and all." I felt horrible saying it, but I noticed Edward, Dr.Cullen, and Bella all had smiles on there faces.

"You don't have to worry about our feeding habits Charlie" Edward said with that crooked smile that I hated "We don't feed on humans, we feed on animals. We consider ourselves 'vegetarian' vampires."

"And for medical care you don't have to worry about that dad. Edward has gone to medical school three times. He actually just finished up medical school for the third time a couple years ago." Bella said proudly giving Edward a quick peck on the cheek. I had always known that the kid was smart but to go to medical school three times, that really was impressive, but then again how hard could it be after you hade gone once already and your father was a doctor? "So as you see there is no reason why we can not take care of you until you are well enough to fly." Bella said. Wait what had she meant by fly.

"What do you mean well enough to fly?"

"Dad, I really feel bad for leaving you, making you think I had died, but I could not think of any other way. But I really want to make up for lost time, if that is ok with you."

"Of course I want to make up for lost time, but that still does not explain the flying part."

"Well Charlie, you must understand that we can stay here as long as necessary but it will be hard. For one thing it will take at least an hour to drive to the nearest place we can go hunting and second we can not go out when it is sunny, and it is very sunny here." Edward explained in the overly polite tone that drove me crazy, but I guess I was going to have to get used to it.

"We have all discussed it and we would like it if you would come live with our family" Dr. Cullen said "Sense you are family, it only seems right." I had to admit that I was shocked that he had addressed me as family. "We live in Canada now, but we think it would be best if we moved back to Washington so you would not feel so out of place. We could not live in Forks, but somewhere close." Dr. Cullen finished saying.

"I am honored that you would consider having me live with you, but I would not want to impose or make you move."

"No Charlie we would be honored if you would live with us, we have missed having a human around." Edward said. When he mentioned the human part he gave Bella a strange longing look. I wondered what that look had meant. Edward gave me an apologetic look that I did not understand when I thought that.

"Plus we where going to have to move anyways and we all love Washington, so it would only be a bonus to have you with" Bella said moving to my side and grabbing my hand. "Please say you will at least think about it."

"How about we make a deal, I let you move in with me and let you take care of your old man, and if that works out I will move to Washington with you. I don't know if I will feel comfortable living in the same house, but how about the same town." I told her, which made her try to give me a hug. She only stopped when she felt me shudder from the pain.

With that Dr. Cullen gave Edward a quick look, I could tell something passed between them, but I could not understand it. Dr. Cullen grabbed my chart and walked to the door. "Well now that that is all settled I will go see that they start on your discharge papers."

_Please Review on not only this chapter but on the whole story would be great, and please read the Authors Note that I posted next. I know we all hate them put it has some important info about a sequel. _


	15. Very Important

**Ok ok I know that we all hate these Autors Notes but you have to give me credit because this is my first one ever. **

_First off I really need to know how many people want a sequel. I have an idea for a plot but nothing great and I don't want to write something mediocre just for the hell of it, so if you have any ideas I will take them serious. I also don't want to do something that has been written a million times so I could really use the input. If I do, do a second one I will try to start it as soon as possible but I have three other stories going plus finals next week and then I start working full time after I move home, but I should have time at night so I will do my oh so very best._

I also wanted to give a huge thanks to everyone that read and loved it. I also wanted to give a special thanks to all that reviewed. You really are the ones that kept me writing this story. I had tons of reviews and I wanted to thank you all but I wanted to recognize all those who reviewed more then once. Big thanks to you all I would give you a cookie or something but I have not figured out a way to transport things with the internet ( I really am trying to figure it out)

**People that reviewed more than once**

Jayde3

edwardlover026

Sick masochistic lion

EdwardsLover

The Lion and The Lamb123

Nicole93

J.ShellyReed

Any1there4me

dancgrl16714

sakurablossom1124

Edwards other Bella

twilight4life

x0xaznpiesx0x

JacquelynD

Maniololl

MyLittleB.

edwardlover026

iXcanXreadXyourXmind

lust of the vampire

Syranda

im.in.hysteria

epona04

Krystina the Alien

sa0irse

Mizuki hikari

h2oangel505

Ida Menea

Julia Kearns

greentree221

Jexena

sugerplumfairy17

ileamc

outrageously.irresistable

ILoveEdward123

IloveEdward201037

oceaneyes85253

lost-in-romance


End file.
